With the development of liquid crystal display technology, there is a demand for lower power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel and thus more and more power saving technology are employed in the liquid crystal display panel. One of the most widely used low-power technology is PSR (Panel Self Refresh) technology. The existing PSR technology may reduce the power consumption of the system side significantly, but has limited effect in reducing the power consumption of the display panel side.
Therefore, there is still room for improvement in the existing technical solution.
It is noted that the information disclosed in the above-mentioned background section is for the purpose of facilitating the understanding of the background of the present disclosure only and may therefore include information that does not constitute prior art known to those skilled in the art.